The Perfect Plan
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: {Inspired by DxBfreak's fic Our Mushroom Kingdom Vacation} Princess Peach invites the Pi'illo Kingdom over to her kingdom, but it's all just an excuse to get Bedsmith and Dreambert to hook up! [Dreamsmith]
1. Chapter 1

**I can feel your excitement, you've been waiting for this haven't you?**

**Anyway, please enjoy the new Dreamsmith work I've put together!**

* * *

Today was just another normal day on Pi'illo Island, no need to go into detail.

However, when Prince Dreambert was opening his mail this morning, he discovered a pink letter from none other than Princess Peach. Dreambert opened it and began to red.

_ 'Dear Prince Dreambert, thank you again for helping Mario and Luigi throughout the Dream World, they wouldn't have been able to save the world or your people without you. So, to return the favor, I'm inviting you and the rest of the pi'illos to come and visit us in the Mushroom Kingdom._

_ 'Please come by soon! -Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom'_

Just to make sure he had read it right, Dreambert decided to read it just a few more times. When he finished his last round he decided to put the letter away and call a meeting with Broque Mousier and Eldream.

The meeting was short with Broque saying that they should go and that he would help watch over the island with Doctor Snoozemore. Eldream nodded and said that it was time for them to finally see the outside world. Dreambert thought about it just one last time and decided that it would be unfair for the pi'illos to be stuck on this island for only tourists for company.

He said that he would send the RSVP as soon as possible with an agreement to visit the kingdom.

A couple of weeks later, back at Princess Peach's castle, a toad scurried into the main hall.

"Princess!" he exclaimed. "They're here! They're here! The pi'illos you invited are here!"

Peach turned over to look at the toad, excitement began to pump through her bloodstream.

"Where should they be?" she asked him.

"At the docks 'mam! They're waiting for you and the Mario Bros!"

Back at the docks, Prince Dreambert was trying to assemble his people.

"Come on now, don't forget your luggage. Make sure everyone has everything before we can move on ahead."

The Mega Pi'illos were busy distributing luggage from the ship and to their rightful owners.

Eldream floated over to the prince, "I just checked with him."

Dreambert turned to face him, "How is he?"

"Bedsmith is still at the pail, sir." Eldream looked over to the other side of the dock with Dreambert following his gaze.

Sure enough, Bedsmith's head was over a pail and retching noises could be heard. The pi'illos around him had given him enough space to be left in peace.

Out of the corner of Dreambert's eye, he saw three familiar shapes at the entrance to the port.

He turned around to find Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and a few royal guard toads running over to him.

"Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom!" the small group of Toads greeted.

The princess stood in front of the group, "It's so nice to see you again with your people, prince."

"It's nice to see you too, Princess Peach." Dreambert smiled and shook her hand gladly.

They broke apart as Mario and Luigi came up to him.

"Dreambert," Mario started, "it's-a nice to see you again! It's-a been some time!"

"Dreambert!" Luigi jumped. "I thought we'd never see you again!"

The prince laughed, "It's nice to see you two again as well!"

"We made sure some arrangements up at the castle for everyone to sleep there for the week." Peach told the group. "Please follow us up the road."

The group then followed the princess out of the docks, Bedsmith stayed behind for a few more moments before hurrying behind.

Everyone would get assembled in time and would eat a wonderful dinner before heading to their rooms.

Dreambert laid in his bed, starring up at the cream colored ceiling. Everything was much softer here than back at Pi'illo Castle.

Without warning, a heavy weight descended from the ceiling and landed on top of him. He screamed and thrashed about as the weight started to wiggle on top of him.

Wait, wiggle? Oh no.

"Bedsmith?!" Dreambert gasped. "Get off of me this instant!"

Bedsmith held his weight, "But Prince Dreambert! You haven't been napped upon in such a long time! Bedsmith is lonely!"

Dreambert got tired and stopped, gasping for breathe. His face was flushed crimson.

Bedsmith took his chance to put himself into a more comfortable position on top of him. Before the prince could protest, Bedsmith was fast asleep.

Dreambert was too tired to feel mad. Instead, he huffed, trying to also get comfortable. However, he was unsettled about the fact that he hadn't gotten ready for bed.

He slowly drifted off to sleep with a happy Bedsmith on top of him.

Princess Peach was listening from her room, leaning over her chair just to hear-in. She had made a smart choice by getting Bedsmith and Dreambert to share a room.

Back then, a week before she sent the letter to Dreambert, Peach had thought about the pi'illos and what they would be like if she had invited them into her kingdom. She then got to thinking about the way Bedsmith had acted around Dreambert during her vacation at Pi'illo Island, about how much affection he had shown the prince.

An idea had formed in her head, she could get the entire pi'illo population to visit and get Dreambert to return the bed maker's feelings. It was like killing two birds with one stone!

It was the perfect plan!

* * *

**Okay, you better read this carefully because I have some big news for everyone about this fic.**

**First, it's finished. That's right, finished. I have the whole thing typed-up and ready to go on my computer and everything.**

**Second, I'm doing an experiment as of now where there has to be at least five reviews for an immediate update. Don't worry, if the quota is not reached by the end of the week it gets updated anyway. Anonymous and Guest reviews are also welcomed on my fics so outside or shy readers can also contribute.**

**And third, there are eight chapters so this is a reminder that this fic is VERY short. Much shorter than Meant to Be so don't be surprised when the ending is put up too fast.**

**Also, this is inspired from DxBfreak's fic Our Mushroom Kingdom Vacation so please check her fic(s) out too!**


	2. Chapter 2

** I was kind of glum that we didn't reach the five-review-per-chapter-goal and I was excited to post the next chapter so I'll just post these daily.**

** This is actually more of a filler chapter so don't be surprised if it turns-out kind of boring.**

* * *

Step 1: Getting the two closer as friends.

The next morning was not very eventful, most of the pi'illos were already outside in Toadtown viewing the sites and already making new friends.

Princess Peach was one of the early birds, She came down to breakfast yawning, ready to set her plan into motion.

Prince Dreambert was down there, discussing about where he should go today. Bedsmith sat on Dreambert's left, he had finished his breakfast and was currently hugging onto the prince's arm with a happy smile on his face.

Eldream listened to Dreambert's plan of action for the day and agreed that he should try Toadtown first.

Dreambert then decided to finish eating his breakfast, made uncomfortable by a certain bed maker's presence.

That was when the princess decided to sit down for her breakfast, she took her seat at the head of the table. As she ate, Peach couldn't help but listen to Dreambert and Bedsmith who were just a few seats away from her.

"Bedsmith please, I would like to eat my breakfast uninterrupted today."

"But Prince Dreambert! Bedsmith would like to stay by your side today!"

Dreambert grumbled something unintelligible before he continued eating.

No good, thought Peach, if Bedsmith keeps on being clingy to Prince Dreambert then he will end up not liking him.

She finished her breakfast and pulled out her list of things to do today, being in Toadtown appeared too many times on that list.

Peach stood up and walked over towards Bedsmith's seat, she tapped him a few times on his left shoulder.

The bed maker turned around, "Yes, your majesty?"

"Bedsmith," she began sweetly. "I was wondering if you could go into Toadtown for me today? I'll pay for everything."

Bedsmith blinked once and smiled, "Of course! Bedsmith will go right now!"

Princess Peach thanked him before surrendering her list and credit card. Bedsmith wasted no time in getting out of his seat and flying over into the neighboring town.

It was then that Dreambert finished eating and turned to the pink princess, "I'll also be in Toadtown today, if you need me princess."

Peach giggled, "That's quite alright with me, I'll be sure to stay in the castle today."

Dreambert nodded and also exited the castle, he hadn't heard Princess Peach and Bedsmith's earlier conversation about shopping in the small town.

He floated into the main entrance, earning stares from local citizens. Dreambert had to remind himself that he was from an ancient race that only a handful of people truly knew about.

Disregarding his insecurities, Dreambert went into the shopping district. He floated at a slower pace, entranced by the sights, everything was so exotic to him in his eyes.

The prince then decided to enter a clothing shop that deemed itself appealing to him. When he was inside, a toad came up to him.

"Good morning sir! How may I help you today?" he spoke in a mature manner.

"Good morning, I'll just be looking around today." the toad nodded and Dreambert began to look around the shop.

He went to the glove department, trying on a few pairs meant for tiny hands like his. Fancying a pair of white gloves with blue star patterns stitched onto them, he decided to hang onto them as he went to another part of the store.

Over at the back left corner, he spotted pi'illo wear. He floated over to examine the merchandise.

A different mushroom-capped gentleman came up to him this time, "Dear Princess Peach has added quality pi'illo clothing to our collection for your stay in the Mushroom Kingdom. Please enjoy."

He ran off to help a group of customers who were fighting over a pair of fancy pants.

Dreambert turned back towards the wear and riffled through them, surprised at the quality.

He picked a few outfits to try on; one was a deep purple with pale yellow stars with a white veil that flowed behind his ear-like nubs, another was bright yellow and double layered with blue sashes and white stitching, the last was much like his regular outfit but was crimson and covered with rhinestones. Dreambert your fashion sense is terrible

The prince floated over to the dressing rooms to find that they were all in use, he waited in line.

One of the cyan colored curtains opened to reveal Bedsmith holding a white ballerina-like dress.

"Hello Prince Dreambert!" he waved with his unoccupied hand.

Dreambert didn't know how to respond, since they were both in a public place he couldn't create a scene.

"Hello Bedsmith," he answered politely, deciding to see where this goes.

Bedsmith got out of the dressing room, eyeing the articles of clothing in Dreambert's arms, "Bedsmith is done if you want the dressing room."

"Thank you Bedsmith," Dreambert accepted the bed makers token of kindness. He got into the room and closed the curtains, making sure that they were tight for privacy measures.

Dreambert tried on each of the garments; the purple being a good choice, the yellow too bright and flashy, and the crimson too silly. He put his regular clothes back on and decided to pay for the gloves and purple outfit.

The pi'illo prince undid the curtains and returned to the pi'illo wear section to find a wandering Bedsmith with two designer handbags full of frilly clothes. Dreambert returned the clothes he wasn't going to buy.

Bedsmith looked at the purple outfit, "That would make you look very nice, Prince Dreambert."

"Thank you," he replied kindly and went to go make his purchase with Bedsmith trailing behind him.

They exited the shop as Dreambert checked the time, it was noon.

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat with me today?" he asked the bed maker.

Bedsmith nodded, excited by the offer, "Of course! Bedsmith would like to have lunch with you Prince!"

"Okay then," the two headed in the direction where the supposed cafes were in.

Princess Peach had watched the scene through her imported telescope on her bedroom's balcony. She was smiling giddily.

Her plan was going along smoothly.

* * *

**The next one is kind of weird, and by weird I mean VERY weird.**

**So yeah I'll post it tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh, this chapter is very weird.**

**So yeah, I'll just go and dig my own grave while everyone reads it.**

* * *

Step 2: Dress

Later that day, Princess Peach looked through all of the clothes that Bedsmith had retrieved for her. She studied them closely before picking up an incredibly frilly sky blue dress that could have fit a two-year-old.

Peach quickly put away all the other dresses and went back to her balcony. The sun was starting to set, the pink princess looked over at the castle entree way to see Dreambert returning from Toadtown.

She quickly called for one of her servants to send for Dreambert. He quickly ran down to the main hall to greet the pi'illo prince.

Soon, Dreambert was outside the giant grand pink doors that belonged to the master bedroom. He knocked before being let in.

"You wanted to see me, Princess?" he asked, floating towards the center of the room.

"Oh yes," she came over to him with the dress folded over her arm. "I have a small friend over in the Flipside whose birthday is coming up. So I got them this dress but I don't know if it would fit them or not."

She held up the article of clothing so Dreambert could get a good look at it, he finally grasped the situation at hand.

"She's about the same size as you," Peach continued. "If you could only, please, try on this dress."

Dreambert looked left and right sweating, trying to find a polite way out of this.

"Eh, I'm not sure. I wouldn't want anyone to see me in a dress, while I'm on vacation."

"It's okay," Peach reassured him. "You can just change behind the screen over there."

Before he could protest, the dress was put into his open arms. His fate had been sealed.

Dreambert bowed his head and floated glumly behind the screen.

Peach then quietly left the room and did a silent giggle before heading down the east wing of the castle.

Meanwhile, the prince was having trouble putting on the given dress, for he had never touched one in all of his life. Well, he did remember this one time when he was small. His mother had put him in a ceremonial dress for a special occasion, as he grew older the dress didn't really serve meaning to him.

Dreambert finally then finally figured out the cloth puzzle and put it on. He repositioned the dress so that it could fit him comfortably and zipped up the back part of it.

"Okay," he called. "I'm in the dress, princess."

No response, Dreambert peeked behind the screen to only find himself alone in the master bedroom.

He grumbled silently and floated out from behind his cover, it looked as if the whole dress-up game was for his own humiliation.

Dreambert sat himself on top of Princess Peach's bed and sighed, slouching in an un-princely manner. He decided to wait for her, it wouldn't be polite to leave without her notice.

Bedsmith had currently gotten word from the princess to get a book from her room for Mario. He wasn't as enthusiastic as earlier but had decided to be nice and go get it for her.

The bed maker walked upstairs and came to the princess's room, he twisted the door handle and let himself in.

He wasn't expecting anyone else to keep him company when he walked in.

Dreambert perked his head when he heard the doors open. Suspecting that it was Peach he floated off the bed and turned to face her.

Minus the fact that it was a shocked Bedsmith and not an able princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Dreambert squeaked in fright, covering his face before turning his back, blushing.

"What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed in utter shock and humiliation.

Bedsmith's face was beet red, "Princess Peach sent Bedsmith up here to get a book for Mario! He didn't realize-"

"No! No! It's okay, just please leave so that I can change and get out of here!" Dreambert quickly floated behind the changing screen.

Bedsmith stood there, trying to soak up what he had just saw. He then took a deep breathe and turned to walk out of the room.

A thud was heard from behind the screen causing Bedsmith to quickly turn it's way in surprise.

"Dreambert?" he called, ignoring the formalities. "Are you okay?"

A muffled groan escaped from the prince's mouth, "No, this dress's zipper won't budge."

Bedsmith could hear the embarrassment oozing out of his voice.

"I know that this may sound awkward," Dreambert continued, "but could you please help me pull it down?"

The bed maker, equally embarrassed, answered, "O-okay Bedsmith will help."

He walked behind the screen, seeing that Dreambert had his back towards him to expose the zipper.

Dreambert crossed his arms over his chest, "Do you think you can do it?"

Bedsmith got behind him, "O-of course! Bedsmith makes beds for a living, a lone zipper is no match for I!"

He steadied the prince with one hand and pulled the fastener with the other. It took strong tugs just to get it to move, Bedsmith had to put his steady hand near the zipper to make sure the garment didn't tear.

A huge tug on the contraption made the prince loose his balance. He spun around, trying to latch onto something in the progress.

What his tiny hands found where Bedsmith's wrists, the bed maker was also taken by surprise and fell with Dreambert.

They landed on the floor with Bedsmith on top of his ruler. Dreambert couldn't get back up with his legs tangled in the complicated frills and Bedsmith's added weight on top of him. He blushed as Bedsmith laid on top of him.

Bedsmith looked down at him, Dreambert's blonde hair looked like an explosion on the pink carpet. He calmly unhooked one of his hands and stroked the long strands, mesmerized.

"Bedsmith?" Dreambert said in a small voice, his face was beyond red. "Could you please get off of me?"

Bedsmith stopped and quickly jumped off of Dreambert, "So sorry Prince!"

Dreambert floated back up and tried to untangle his legs, "It's fine, however I would like for you to leave me in peace. I must wait for Princess Peach to return."

Bedsmith nodded, he saw the book that he needed on the writing desk next to him and quickly snagged it before running out the doors. His covered ears were red as he fled down the hall.

The prince released a breathe that he had been holding in, relieved for his friend to finally leave.

Peach returned and saw Dreambert, "Sorry for leaving, I had some royal business to attend to."

"It's alright," he forgave her.

She inspected him, "You actually look very pretty in that dress."

Dreambert flushed at this, "Thank you, princess."

"Here," she motioned over to him, "I'll help you take it off."

He floated over to her and then fully turned his back, Peach began to gently pull on the zipper.

As she worked her thoughts read, 'Seems like I need to move the plan ahead just a little bit.'

* * *

**I have a feeling that everyone is going to run after me with pitchforks, knives, haystacks, and torches wither out of love or hate now.**

**See you in the next chapter tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the support from the previous chapter!**

**Anyway, this is the halfway point! We're halfway done now!**

* * *

Step 3: Beach

Peach was surprised to find that Bedsmith had left early to enjoy the scenery. Dreambert had woken up later than usual and had went to the southern part of the kingdom.

Princess Peach was eating her breakfast when a group of regular pi'illo folk came to her end of the table.

"Princess?" one asked.

"Yes?" she leaned down to listen.

"Are you trying to get the prince and Bedsmith to get together?"

Wow, they saw right into her.

Peach nodded, "Of course."

They looked at one another before squealing madly, "Finally! Those two are perfect together!"

The princess was surprised, "What do you mean?"

They looked up at her, "We've been trying to pair those two together even before Antasma turned dark! You've been doing it much better than us!"

"You mean that every pi'illo has been working with the same goal in mind?"

"Oh not Eldream," a smaller one voiced. "He would get mad if he found out that we wanted our monarch to find a love interest."

They talked for a few more moments before asking what the princess had in store for the two today. She whispered it to the small group before they offered to take care of it for her.

Princess Peach was left to finish her morning meal as the small pillow people zoomed off towards the western part of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Bedsmith was walking through Dimble Woods at a jolly pace, it was a lot more tamed than Sumnom Woods.

Without warning, a group of pi'illos rushed up to them with worried faces as they shouted his name.

The bed maker was startled, "What is it?!"

"It's the prince!" one of them cried. "There might be someone after him!"

Bedsmith froze and made an angry face, "How dare they?! Bedsmith will have none of it!"

He ran southward, "Bedsmith shall protect Prince Dreambert! EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

The group of pi'illos laughed in success once he was out of ear-shot.

Prince Dreambert had just entered the southern part of Plaque Beach , it wasn't as clean as Driftwood Shore.

"Priiiiiince!" a large orange and yellow clad blur slammed into him, knocking him into the sand.

He shook his head and looked up to find Bedsmith sitting on top of him with a determined face, plus a light blush on his cheeks.

"Bedsmith is here Prince!" the bed maker's voice was at the edge of shouting. "Bedsmith will protect you!"

Dreambert's cheeks were red, remembering yesterday's events, "Bedsmith, protect me from what?!"

Bedsmith got off of him and said in a quite voice, "Of course, the dirty little mugs mustn't want Prince Dreambert to know that there are some shady folk after him?"

The pi'illo prince sat up to wipe away the sand on his clothes, "What are you talking about?"

"Shh!" the bed maker quickly shushed him. "Stick with Bedsmith, he'll protect you."

"Well, okay then…" Dreambert decided to just go along with it for now, but decided to keep it cautious just in case Bedsmith started to act funnier than usual.

Dreambert float back up and went down the beach as Bedsmith started to act like a spy from one of those cheesy movies Starlow had made them watch one time. He did poorly coordinated rolls in the sand dunes and sneaked around bushes and stone corners, sneaking peeks at Dreambert and their surroundings.

Dreambert just sighed and put up with it as he got closer to the water, he only went as far as to where the surf met the shore. He sat down a foot away from the edge and felt the sea breeze on his soft skin, the prince pulled down his hood and let his hair flow.

Bedsmith stopped trying to LARP and peeked around the square stone he was hiding behind to take a look at Dreambert. He looked graceful, certainly a true figure of beauty with his golden hair shining in the morning sun as he sat with his arms and legs spread. His cape was even fluttering peacefully in the salty breeze.

Bedsmith was awestruck and felt his face heat up, something wet slid down from one of his nostrils. The bed maker wiped at it to discover the fluid to be blood, he was having a nosebleed.

Bedsmith quickly gathered some soft palm leaves and tried to stop the bleeding, he then went back down the beach to wash of his face and hands to hide any evidence. He dried himself off and looked back at Dreambert, the prince had his eyes closed facing the sea. Bedsmith sighed in relief.

Dreambert was listening to the morning sea when Bedsmith decided to sit next to him, he opened his eyes and turned to meet him.

"Are you finished being my royal body guard?"

"Oh," the bed maker looked at his hands. "Bedsmith just decided that it would be better to just stay close to Prince Dreambert."

"Okay then," he turned back towards the ocean.

Bedsmith tried to make conversation, "It looks like a beautiful morning."

"Yeah," Dreambert watched the waves form and collapse.

The bed maker looked down and blushed, "Bedsmith is sorry for walking in yesterday."

Dreambert swiftly put his hands behind his head and lowered it, "No. Stop. Really. It's okay. Let's just forget about it, please."

Bedsmith nodded, "Okay!"

Dreambert decided to get back in his original position and sighed, "Thank you."

They continued to stare at the ocean for a little while longer, the surf coming in to meet them.

Bedsmith then grew tired and waded into the salty water, he turned back around to wave for Dreambert, "Come on prince! The water feels nice!"

Dreambert hugged his knees, "No thank you Bedsmith, my clothes will get wet."

The bed maker huffed before splashing a ton of seawater onto the prince. It startled Dreambert and made his fluffy hair resemble a wet mop, covering his face.

He pushed his bangs out of the way and gasped for breathe, "What was that for?!"

Bedsmith didn't answer, instead he laughed and ran waist-deep into the water, "You're going to have to catch Bedsmith!"

Dreambert growled and followed after him, "Get back here!"

Bedsmith shrieked in glee before running to his right.

"I mean it Bedsmith! I command you to return here this instant!" Dreambert chased him through the moving water until SPLASH, he had tripped over a heavy rock.

Bedsmith turned around, "Prince?" He saw bubbled forming underwater and ran over to them, "Dreambert!"

He stopped to stoop down in the water, just as a sudden splash and a squirt of water hit him full in the face. The bed maker sat there as Dreambert coughed up salt water.

Dreambert smiled at him, "Did I get you?"

Bedsmith snickered and splashed at him lightly, "Yup!"

Dreambert laughed as well and stood back up before they resumed their chase until lunchtime.

* * *

**This one was supposed to be more on the cute side in case you were all wondering.**

**Next chapter is supposed to have some action in it! Also I'm a bit of a butt to Dreambert for the next three chapters so I'm sorry if I get everyone depressed...**


	5. Chapter 5

**No feedback from yesterday? Oh well, I can't blame everyone since it was mostly a filler chapter.**

**Oh no, in this chapter I was a real butt to Dreambert. Please don't hurt me!**

* * *

Step 4: Rescue

It was the next day and Princess Peach was proud of her progress.

Both Bedsmith and Dreambert seemed to look like best friends from a distance after their morning at Plaque beach. They both laughed and talked and never once did Bedsmith ask for a nap.

However, she was at a standstill, not knowing which step to proceed with. It could be anything really, but she needed to think of something fast before the two lost momentum.

Suddenly, as if to answer her prayers, the pink castle shook as a blast could be heard from a few rooms over. Menacing laughter rang throughout the halls, sounding all too familiar to the mushroom princess.

She scrunched up her frilly dress and ran to where the impact had taken place. Peach entered the main hall to discover Bowser in his Koopa Clown Car as he held a struggling Dreambert with one hand.

"Bowser!" she shrieked. "What are you doing?!"

The Koopa King turned towards her with a smirk, :"Sorry Peach, but I'm not after you today."

He held up the prince in his grasp, "My chef found this recipe the other day, just before I heard that the pillow things were here in the Mushroom Kingdom. The recipe's main ingredient turns out to be none other than a blue-blooded pillow."

Dreambert stopped struggling for a moment and gulped, his blood dropping in temperature.

The pi'illos in the hall were outraged by this and screamed before zooming towards the overgrown turtle to attack him. Bowser just shooed them away with his flames, fire and pi'illos alike scattered in all directions.

"No!" Dreambert cried. "Leave them alone!"

The heated balls of warm colors stopped, "Wise choice, prince." Bowser laughed again and started to maneuver his vehicle.

The pi'illos below them growled, even some dared to approach.

Bowser tsked at them, "Na ah! Try and stop me and I'll be sure to eat an early dinner on the raw side tonight."

He stretched out the tiny prince of dreams in front of him and squeezed. Dreambert started to choke violently, his eyes clenched in pain as his legs twitched.

Everyone in the room froze, scared for what might happen to him.

Bowser lessened his hold and allowed Dreambert to settle like a rag doll in his grasp breathing hard. He soon maneuvered the Clown car out of the castle grounds and towards the east for his own castle.

Every pi'illo burst into tears, devastated by the cruel fate Bowser had bestowed on their kind prince. Princess Peach sank to her knees, wracked in guilt since she was the one to invite the kingdom here.

Eldream and Bedsmith entered the scene.

"What happened here?!" the elderly pi'illo was shocked at the scene he was met with.

A pi'illo on the ground sobbed, "It was Bowser! He took the prince!"

"He's going to eat him for dinner!" a rare blue pi'illo wailed.

Eldream quickly looked to Peach, "Is this true your highness?"

Peach nodded slowly, too devastated to speak.

"Where are the Mario Brothers?!" he demanded from the crowd.

"They left on an urgent mission last night," a burnt toad approached him. "They should be in the Beanbean Kingdom right now."

"Grah!" Eldream threw a fit. "Why couldn't have at least one of them stay behind?!"

Bedsmith shall go." the bed maker said in a serious tone and a determined stature.

Eldream turned to him, "If you're sure then please go for it!"

"Just make sure you stay out of sight," Peach advised, suddenly finding the confidence to talk. "Bowser said that he'd kill early if anyone were to follow them.

Bedsmith nodded to them both, "Bedsmith shall go and reclaim our prince, Dreambert!"

The room broke into chants of good luck as the bed maker left. About thirty minutes later he came upon Koopa Keep.

Bedsmith gulped as he looked into the large lava pits, he sincerely hoped that Dreambert was still alive.

He then climbed up the sides of the castle and came upon the west windows. Sniffing at the delicious scent that was coming through his mouth began to water.

The bed maker decided to peek through and saw that it was the kitchen. It had white furniture but kept the same dark grey bricks and red carpeting as the rest of the grand castle. There were five henchmen manning the said kitchen; a boo, shyguy, goomba, dry bones, and koopa. A much older looking Koopa in the back was wearing a Chef's outfit and had a flowing silver mustache was busy sharpening his carving knives.

"Dreambert," Bedsmith whispered in alarm.

He then saw a door in the back of the kitchen that read 'Live Storeroom'. The bed maker quickly ducked under the window and scooted around the wall until he came upon another window farther on his right. He peeked through it to discover that it was barbed and had chicken wire over the opening.

Bedsmith looked past the wire and saw a large cage with a familiar red figure laying on it's side.

"Prince Dreambert!" Bedsmith rattled the chicken wire.

Dreambert's form curled in on itself a little, only replying with a soft sounding moan of tired pain.

Bedsmith growled, only imagining the types of things the evil lizard could have done to him to induce such hurt.

He quickly put both of his palms flat over the wire covering and pushed, it came off quickly. Bedsmith carefully climbed into the window sill and dropped down onto the cold flooring before running straight to Dreambert. He rattled the bars, "Dreambert!"

The prince rolled onto his back with his eyes half open, "Bedsmith?"

"Yes! It's Bedsmith!" he tried to keep him awake. "Bedsmith is here to rescue you prince!"

"Oh okay, that sounds dreamy…" he started to close his eyes.

The bed maker was starting to run out of time, he quickly took the two bars he was currently holding and bent them in opposite directions. His strength created a wide enough gap for the larger pi'illo to get through.

He then picked up Dreambert and got him safely through the gap before carrying him bridle style.

"Ow!" the red clad pi'illo was finally awake.

"Are you hurt?" Bedsmith set him back down on the stone floor.

Dreambert tried moving his arms, "My sides hurt, but my arms feel very tingly."

Bedsmith sweated, it looked like Dreambert needed medical attention. He quickly picked him back up again decided to levitate out of the window and back towards Peach's Castle.

Bedsmith got back in a hurry, his arms finally reaching their limit. Princess Peach and Eldream ran out to meet them.

"Prince!" Eldream spotted Dreambert from within Bedsmith's arms. "Are you alright?"

Dreambert turned to face the pi'illo elder, feeling much better after resting in the bed maker's arms, "Just sore, that's all."

Bedsmith helped him try to levitate again, Dreambert wobbled a bit before falling front onto the cream colored walkway. "Ow!" he tried to float again but failed.

Eldream helped him up, "There there, Princess Peach had gotten a few toads to bring some mushrooms for you."

Dreambert nodded and thanked everyone around him before heading inside with Eldream.

When they were gone, Peach turned to face Bedsmith, "Thank you for rescuing him, Mister Bedsmith."

He shrugged, "Bedsmith had o do it, there was no one else to take the challenge."

Peach leaned into him, "Oh come on now, I know why you really went all the way across the kingdom to save Dreambert."

Bedsmith's face flushed, sweating as he stuttered, "B-Bedsmith doesn't k-know what Princess P-Peach is talking about!"

The pink princess smiled warmly, "It's alright, I know that you love Dreambert very much."

Her sentence hit him like a nail on the head, making him freeze up in shock. "How did you know?" the bed maker finally whispered.

Peach just giggled and stood up, "It's fine, your secret is safe with me."

She then turned around and followed Dreambert and Eldream back into her castle.

* * *

**Get ready for a feels ride, because you're about to get one in the next two chapters.**

**I hope you all enjoy yourselves.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the positive reviews! Now it's time for the feels train choo choo!**

**Oh! *looks at the titled step* Hehe...I bet you can guess what happens here.**

* * *

Step 5: Kiss

The fifth day arrived with Peach worrying at how much time she had left, it looked like she had to pull out her emergency back up plan.

She quickly flew down the stairs and tried to find the group of pi'illos who had joined her quest, they were currently outside playing an ancient pi'illo game that required a ball.

Peach approached them, "Good morning, I was hoping that you would help me for what I have planned for Dreambert and Bedsmith today?"

The pi'illo folk instantly halted their game and came to gather around her, one of them squealed, "What's your next step?"

Peach sat on her heels, "A very major step in the plan, it's so important that I need you all to proceed with it. Since I'm hoping that each of you know your prince and bed maker."

The whole unity of pillow people squealed, "Of course! Of course! We can handle it!"

Peach leaned in, "I need tem to…accidentally kiss."

Each pi'illo bottled-up their excitement, one of them whispered, "Okay, we'll do it."

With that, the merry group zoomed away in diverse directions.

Meanwhile, Dreambert had decided to stay in the castle today after making a successful recovery last night with the help of the mushrooms he had eaten. It was a first time for everything yesterday; getting kidnapped, getting rescued by Bedsmith, and eating Mushrooms.

Dreambert floated around the inside of the castle calmly, trying to admire the architecture, little did he know that there were two small groups of both pink and deco pi'illos following him. One of the groups was ahead of him while the other was behind him, the group ahead made sure to clear a path for Dreambert so that he would be lead to the castle gardens without any distractions.

At the given moment, another group had successfully taken a certain bed smith's goggles and were running away from him.

"Get back here!" an outraged Bedsmith chased them. "BEDSMITH IS FURIOUSMITH!" Truthfully, it wasn't the first time his goggles had been taken from him.

The angry protests landed on deaf ears as the pi'illos made their way towards the castle gardens. They tossed the goggles to a confused Dreambert before scattering in different directions.

Dreambert looked down at the eyewear in his hands and immediately recognized them to be Bedsmith's. He sweated and looked back up to find a furious bed maker running towards him.

Bedsmith saw a scared Dreambert and tried to stop but it was too late, his face crashed into Dreamberts'. This caused their mouths to interlock in a kiss.

Dreambert's face flushed before his blood grew cold in shock, he pulled away, "Bedsmith?!"

Bedsmith just stood there, frozen with amazement he was trying to process what had just happened. When he did, his eyes went wide.

Bedsmith's first kiss had happened with his true love: Prince Dreambert.

And he had loved it (even if it had been accidental).

Dreambert on the other hand was having an internal crisis. The kiss was an accident, right? So why was he freaking out? Why wasn't Bedsmith freaking out?

He put his hands over his hood and clutched the fabric, goggles still held from within his right hand, "That- that was not okay!"

Bedsmith unfroze himself, "Dreambert! Bedsmith is so sorry Prince! I didn't see you while trying to get my goggles back!"

Dreambert turned away and handed the bed maker his goggles, "Here! You can take them! I'll just go!"

Bedsmith's specs were given back to him, Dreambert turned his back to him and started to float away as Bedsmith quickly put his eyewear back on.

"Wait!" he called but the royal pi'illo kept his head bowed and continued to drift away.

The pi'illos who had set up this plan peeked behind their hiding places.

"Go for it Bedsmith!" a blue pi'illo cheered, careful to whisper.

Bedsmith gathered his courage and strode up behind Dreambert to turn him around. He took him by surprise, causing the prince's eyes to widen. Bedsmith then closed his eyes and leaned in, doing something that he should have done a long time ago.

He put his hands on Dreamberts' shoulders and kissed him passionately.

No moment in the history of the Mushroom Kingdom's Castle Garden could ever lie and say that this kiss couldn't be truer.

Dreambert was wall-eyed, quite unsure about his current position. Bedsmith's hands kept him in place with both of their lips locked together.

His heart began to beat faster and faster with each second that passed, he felt like he couldn't breathe. The prince's face grew flushed as hot tears welled up in his eyes.

He pushed away the smaller pi'illo and covered his eyes to hide his tears. "I'm sorry Bedsmith, but…I don't think that…I can love you…"

It was no use, he was sobbing.

Bedsmith saw this, "Dreambert, no it's okay, Bedsmith speaks honest feelings." He tried to get him to calm down.

Dreambert just shook his head and turned away, "I'm sorry…"

He floated away at a fast pace before turning a corner to disappear, his sad hiccups sounding behind him.

Bedsmith slowly sat down in the soft grass and held his temples in his hands, he released a strained sigh before pulling his hood down to run his hands through his stylish brown hair. The bed maker wasn't feeling anything negative towards Dreambert, for he understood his tears.

The pi'illos in hiding were shocked at what had happened, they made disappointed noises and turned to leave.

Suddenly, Bedsmith jumped up in the air, "Dreambert! Bedsmith swears that his feelings are true! From now on, Bedsmith will do his best to prove his feelings until you reply with kind!"

He landed back on the earth, "BEDSMITH IS PUMPED!"

The canary pi'illo zoomed back into the castle filled with determination, every pi'illo in the garden cheered when he was out of ear-shot.

* * *

**To be continued! Sorry for the cliffhanger...but I guess I'll always put one on the spot whenever a plot twist comes around.**

**Also, I need to stop mentioning the Beanbean Kingdom in these, I've played more games then BIS, Dream Team, SSS, SMRPG, and SPM.**


	7. Chapter 7

**No thoughts on the previous chapter? Oh well.**

**Here's the second to last chapter, I hope you all read well.**

* * *

Step 6: Confrontation

Neither Prince Dreambert nor Bedsmith returned to their room that night.

Princess Peach scurried around the castle with her equally worried staff by her side as they searched for the two. She had heard how her plan had worked out last night and was both shocked and excited about the news. Thankfully Bedsmith hadn't been depressed about Dreambert's rejection, it just made him even more determined to show his affection to the young pi'illo prince.

Peach was however curious about why Dreambert had rejected Bedsmith. She decided that the next step in her plan would have to be quite the emotional one: a confrontation between the two.

However, the more pressing matter on the hand was trying to find the said prince, after Bowser's rude visit they weren't taking any chances.

Bedsmith on the other hand was Bedsmith, that was enough said.

The said bed maker was carrying a large basket of fruit in the main hall, "Dreambert?! Prince Dreambert?! Bedsmith wants to give you something!"

Prince Dreambert was currently curled up in a bed of thornless red and yellow roses, for he had hidden himself deep in the hedge maze. He did not have the courage to return to the castle last night so he had decided on sleeping there for the night.

Dreambert opened his eyes and sat up to yawn and stretch his limbs. The prince finished before looking around, remembering that he had not indeed gone back to the castle last night.

He then remembered yesterday's events and looked down at the blooming buds, tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as he thought about Bedsmith's act of love. Dreambert brought his knees to his chest and hugged them before sobbing.

"DREAMBERT?!" Bedsmith searched outside in the long hedge maze before coming around a corner and into a circular clearing filled with red and yellow roses and a weeping pi'illo prince in the center of it.

"Prince Dreambert!" Dreambert jumped when he heard his title being called to him.

Bedsmith was happy to have finally found him, he skipped over to Dreambert but slowed down when he saw the heavy tears. The bed maker stopped on the edge of the flower bed, "Dreambert?"

"Please go away…" Dreambert had stopped crying.

Bedsmith held his ground and put his fists to his hips, "No, not until you tell Bedsmith why you didn't come back to the castle last night."

Dreambert curled into himself, his early royal teachings had taught him to always tell the truth. "The reason was that I couldn't stand to see everyone after what happened yesterday."

The bed maker relaxed his arms, "Why couldn't Dreambert stood to see everyone?"

"I was embarrassed," the red pi'illo sighed. "I didn't want anyone to see me crying, some might consider it a show of weakness."

"Crying is not weak!" Bedsmith protested with a huff and spread his arms. "Tears are a sign of emotion, emotion is what shows that we have a heart!"

Dreambert relaxed a little bit, "I suppose you're right…"

Bedsmith took careful steps through the flowers as he attempted to approach Dreambert once more. He stood right behind him and asked very quietly, "But why did Dreambert reject Bedsmith?"

The prince stayed still, "I already told you, I can't love."

"That's not true, Prince Dreambert surely loves his people doesn't he?"

He sighed, "Yes I love my entire kingdom very much but what I mean is that I can not love another person individually."

"Like Bedsmith?"

"…like my parents."

Bedsmith went silent after this, knowing full well how much his prince had loved the king and queen before they had passed away.

"I'm scared…." Dreambert whispered. "I'm scared that the next one I love will also leave me."

"Dreambert," Bedsmith slowly sank to his knees and hugged him, "you don't need to be scared."

This caused Dreambert to cry again, he wailed up at the sky as Bedsmith comforted him. Bedsmith held him in his arms, giving him gentle rocks back and forth.

Dreambert finally calmed down after awhile and fell into the bed maker, "Thank you Bedsmith."

Bedsmith blushed, "You're welcome, prince."

They stayed like that a little longer, finding comfort in each other. Soon Bedsmith would have to adjust himself in order to sit down as his legs grew tired.

"Would you like some fruit?"

Dreambert blushed, he hadn't eaten anything in nearly the last twelve hours, "Yes, please."

He was given and apple from the fruits basket and turned around to lay into Bedsmith. Dreambert bit into the apple carefully to make sure Bedsmith didn't see how ravenous he was. Unknown to him, Bedsmith had bought the basket for a little over than a hundred coins.

Peach wandered through the tall hedges, looking for the missing pi'illo prince. She turned a corner and found him laying in the bed of thornless roses with Bedsmith, both eating fruit.

The princess backed away quietly with a pleasant smile on her face.

* * *

**One more chapter till it all ends.**

**Do they get together?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welp, here we are, the final chapter.**

**Thank you for reading with me.**

* * *

Step 7: Acceptance

The final day was upon them, the evening was set for the leaving of the pi'illo kingdom. Many of the small pi'illos were packing and saying goodbye already or were taking in the sights for one last time.

Dreambert was delivered back to the castle by Bedsmith around noon yesterday, he had been in better spirits by the time Eldream had rushed up to meet him. Peach was lucky enough to see Bedsmith guiding the price back to the castle while holding his hand.

Dreambert now was packing away all of his belongings that he had both previously packed for their stay and souvenirs that he had collected form the kingdom. Bedsmith's suitcase was fully packed but the bed maker himself could not be found.

Evening arrived and all of the pi'illo folk were on the ship ready to leave, yet the bed maker had still not made his appearance. Dreambert and Eldream were waiting with Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toadsworth at the docks for him.

"Do you think something must have happened to him?" Luigi worried.

"I'm pretty sure that Bedsmith could handle himself," the elderly pi'illo reassured him.

They waited for about five more minutes until a canary blue started to slow down to a stop at the group. It was Bedsmith with a giant bouquet of red and yellow roses in his arms.

"Dreambert!" he canceled out everyone else and put on a determined attitude.

He then stretched his left arm out, the bouquet of roses directed at Dreambert, "Bedsmith loves you very much! He promises to stay by your side forever and ever!"

"Bedsmith!" Dreambert flushed. "There are people here!"

"BEDSMITH DOES NOT CARE!" he yelled. "He wants you to except his feelings for they are true and will always be!"

Everyone at the port was watching now, "Bedsmith will travel around the world as many times as he has to in order to prove it! He'll even travel through the farthest reaches of the known universe if he has to!"

Princess Peach held her breathe as her cohorts looked at the two pi'illos in interest, "Bedsmith swears that Dreambert is the only living being he truly loves and forever will! He swears it on the moon and stars!"

Eldream was floating oddly, he didn't want to take part in this, "Bedsmith will always put Dreambert's happiness first and will do everything he can to make him feel special!"

Bedsmith took a deep breathe and looked at him straight in the eyes, "I love you Dreambert."

Everyone in the harbor turned to look at the pi'illo prince.

Dreambert didn't know what to say, his heart muscle was pounding viciously in his chest against his ribcage as his cheeks flared. He felt very wobbly as his eyes searched the roses, Bedsmith, his companions, to finally the whole port. The majority looked like that they wanted him to say yes.

Dreambert put a hand over his heart, the right answer came to him.

He carefully took Bedsmith's bundle of roses and smiled bashfully at them before looking up at him, "Yes Bedsmith, I love you too."

The crowd cheered as Bedsmith rushed up to Dreambert to sling his arms around his neck and gave him a lovely hug.

Peach might have been the politest congratulator on the outside, but internally she had set off fireworks everywhere.

Bedsmith quickly whispered something in Dreambert's ear, causing the prince to blush and nod his head. The bed maker leaned into him and gave a soft kiss to Dreambert's lips, many awed at the cute show of affection.

Pretty soon the two and Eldream were on the boat headed back to Pi'illo Island, everyone waved at one another by boats and docks alike as the ship proceeded to sail eastward.

Dreambert waved goodbye to his friends as Bedsmith joined him, they didn't stop waving until the Mushroom Kingdom was just a spec in the distance.

Bedsmith turned to Dreambert, "Bedsmith wonders, why did Dreambert say yes?"

It was Dreambert's turn to face him, "When I heard your speech I remembered the past few days that we got to spend in the Mushroom Kingdom. Your speech is as true as your heart and mine felt your feelings reach out."

Bedsmith hugged him again, "Yay! Dreambert loves Bedsmith!"

Dreambert returned the hug.

Meanwhile back at Peach's Castle, a devastated gardener had just spent the last fifteen minutes looking at the spot where his prized roses were supposed to be planted healthily from within the hedge maze.

THE END

* * *

**I would like to repeat that this story was inspired by DxBfreak's story Our Mushroom Kingdom Vacation, I really hope that she finishes it one day.**

**Also, next week there will be short Dreamsmith fics based on my poll, so vote now for which story you want to come first in the series.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
